(the hearts behind a keyboard)
non despair AU, chatroom format part of Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board ikuzono, side line naegiri and junkoleon summary junkojunkochan: '''okay new plan '''corpsewarblade: No. junkojunkochan: I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT IS YET Junko plays Cupid, Mukuro's had enough, Sayaka is confused, and the others are just along for the ride. the hearts behind a keyboard junkojunkochan has started a group chat with psychicbluebird, corpsewarblade, and hopeful junkojunkochan: that's everyone :w psychicbluebird: ?????? what????? (°ロ°) corpsewarblade: Junko-chan, what's going on here? junkojunkochan: this is an intervention u hecking scrubs corpsewarblade: ...Scrubs? psychicbluebird: ¬_¬ hopeful: enoshima-san, i don't think they're very happy... junkojunkochan: listen up! i, junko enoshima, am freaking done waiting. psychicbluebird: if this is about your dress, then i am so sorry but idk what this has to do w/ the others????? junkojunkochan: why would it be about that? listen maizono-san i've had enough waiting here psychicbluebird: what else would u be waiting for?? (>.>) corpsewarblade: Oh no. corpsewarblade: Junko-chan, no, I forbid it. junkojunkochan: c: hopeful: don't be mad ikusaba-san! it's for the best. corpsewarblade: DO NOT. psychicbluebird: am i the only one who doesn't know whats going on here ??????? ( ・_・)ノ corpsewarblade has kicked psychicbluebird from the conversation. junkojunkochan: WHAT WAS THAT FOR corpsewarblade: Junko-chan, you are NOT telling Maizono-san that! I won't let you! junkojunkochan: I'm helping you??? you hopeless romantic hopeful: we know you have a crush on maizono-san, so we were gonna help you confess! corpsewarblade: While she was in the group chat? hopeful: ...Yes? corpsewarblade: No. We're not doing this. junkojunkochan: o shit she just PMed me private chat with psychicbluebird psychicbluebird: ??????????????? junkojunkochan: listen i'm really sorry about muku-chan, idk why she's like this psychicbluebird: what's going on?? ∑(゜Д゜;) junkojunkochan: I'm trying to help i promise psychicbluebird: you got her mad,, junkojunkochan: I'm trying to get her to confess ok?? she's just being a stubborn heck psychicbluebird: i really don't think she likes me ;; junkojunkochan: she likes u back i promise!!!!!! she's just being a baby rn. psychicbluebird: do u really think so?? (。・_・。) junkojunkochan: i know so, just trust me!! group chat with corpsewarblade and hopeful junkojunkochan: okay new plan corpsewarblade: No. junkojunkochan: I HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT IS YET junkojunkochan added memewata and fogcutting to the group chat. memewata: junko-chan !!!!! junkojunkochan: hi !!! memewata: i missed u 2day!! how's my favourite supermodel doing?? junkojunkochan: so much better now that ur here !!! <3 corpsewarblade: Junko-chan. Save it for private messages. junkojunkochan: no screw you hopeful: //shots fired// :o fogcutting: Beg your pardon, but what exactly is going on here? hopeful: hi kirigiri-san! (≧ω≦) fogcutting: Hello, Naegi-kun. Is something going on? corpsewarblade: Kirigiri-san, run. Run and save yourself. junkojunkochan: NO WE NEED YOU fogcutting: Oh dear. memewata: whats going on here?? corpsewarblade: I'm not doing this. junkojunkochan: tl;dr: muku-chan's being a big gay baby and won't tell maizono-san about her enormous crush and i've brought u here to help corpsewarblade: JUNKO-CHAN. corpsewarblade: Please don't force me to do something I'm not comfortable with. fogcutting: I'm with Ikusaba-san here. junkojunkochan: screw u guys. listen, sis, maizono-san likes you back. she's just waaaaaaaaay too nervous to tell u herself! corpsewarblade: Oh no don't tell me you told her already junkojunkochan: i'm not that mean jfc hopeful: ok so what are we gonna do? junkojunkochan: well, like. leon-kun and i love each other v much y'know? junkojunkochan: and lets face it, naegi-kun, kirigiri-san, you two would die for each other hopeful: yes! o(≧o≦)o i hope it never comes to that, but yes! fogcutting: ...Yes. I would. memewata: that's true love if i ever saw it tbh corpsewarblade: What does this have to do with me and Maizono-san? junkojunkochan: okay so! we're gonna tell muku-chan our long and romantic stories about how we got together, so that she'll get the courage to talk to maizono-san! hopeful: kirigiri-san and i got set up by you, enoshima-san memewata: i saw her at taco bell at 4am and we had a deep philosophical conversation junkojunkochan: arrgh. OKAY. NEW PLAN corpsewarblade: NO. junkojunkochan: LET'S GO GUNS BLAZING. WE NEED TRUE LOVE, AND I WILL BRING US TRUE LOVE. fogcutting: Enoshima-san, please. junkojunkochan: THE TRUEST TRUE LOVE YOU WILL EVER SEE! junkojunkochan added ChisaYukizome, KyosukeMunakata, and JuzoSakakura to the chat. corpsewarblade: Literally why. ChisaYukizome: Hello! corpsewarblade has kicked ChisaYukizome, KyosukeMunakata, and JuzoSakakura from the conversation. junkojunkochan: fuck you. memewata: no need to worry u guys lmao hopeful: everything ok kuwata-kun? :o memewata: i just told maizono-san?? corpsewarblade: FUCK YOU corpsewarblade has kicked memewata from the conversation. junkojunkochan: WHAT WAS THAT FOR corpsewarblade: my entire life is over. I'm going into hiding. corpsewarblade has left the conversation. junkojunkochan: crap. junkojunkochan: bbl guys~ junkojunkochan is now away. hopeful: looks like its just u and me kirigiri-san! fogcutting: ...Indeed it is. hopeful: kirigiri-san? ( ^▽^) fogcutting: Yes? hopeful: i love you (▰˘◡˘▰) ♥ fogcutting: I... love you too. ♥ private chat with corpsewarblade junkojunkochan: I'm sorry. corpsewarblade: Don't. I know you were trying, and I appreciate it. corpsewarblade: I'm mad at Kuwata-kun. Maizono-san and I didn't have a chance as it is, but he ruined our friendship too. junkojunkochan: holy shit oh my god how did i forget about this corpsewarblade: ? junkojunkochan: lemme take a picture hold on junkojunkochan: Attachment: 1 image corpsewarblade: Is that real? junkojunkochan: ofc! it's from about half an hour ago lmao she really does like you corpsewarblade: ...I feel so fucking stupid right now. junkojunkochan: DONT WORRY I GOT U junkojunkochan has started a group chat with psychicbluebird, and corpsewarblade junkojunkochan: OKAY. LET'S DO THIS AGAIN. psychicbluebird: ikusaba-chan? ((((゜д゜;)))) do you really like me? corpsewarblade: ...Yes. I do. psychicbluebird: (≧ω≦) i like you too !!! corpsewarblade: Do you really mean that? psychicbluebird: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ♥ corpsewarblade: ♥ junkojunkochan: YES. I HAVE WAITED EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS FOR THIS. MY SKIN IS CLEAR AND MY CROPS HAVE FLOURISHED psychicbluebird has changed their status to: datin' ikusaba-chan (︶ω︶)~ corpsewarblade has changed their status to: Officially in a relationship with Sayaka Maizono ChisaYukizome has changed their status to: KYOSUKE AND JUZO OWE ME TWO THOUSAND YEN EACH. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board Category:Mukusaya Category:Naegiri Category:Finished Stories